The Father of Olympics
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if the gods turn into children and everyone loveable son of Posiedon have to rise them all. Will he be a good father or will he failed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this came to me all of sudden and it won't leave my head. Here it is. Take place after the war against Gaia.

The gods were giving out the rewards to the demigods, when an shadow figure came out of nowhere and sat on the throne hand holder of Zeus. Needless to said, he was angry.

"Who in my brother name are you?!"

The shadow figure turn to the god and said "Sup, name Leo, Primal god of Time, universe, cookies and the son of Chaos."

Before anyone can reacted Percy said "How can you be the god of cookies?"

"Simple, I love cookies."

"Oh okay then, Anyway, what can we do for you, oh god of cookies."

"That Mr. god of cookies to you sir. Anyway mother thought it be best for all the Olympics, turn to children and be rise by the champion of Hestia, Chaos, and Me."

Everyone look at him in shock. Percy recover to said "Who Hestia champion."

He just smile and pointed at him.

"Me."

"Well, She was going to do it after this, but let get this show on the rule."

Hestia came to Percy and smile. She then snap her fingers and may Percy her first champion. Leo did it too and said "My mother already did it so , your now our first champion. Make us proud."

Annabeth snap out of stuper and said "Wait, why is he only getting attended, we fought in this war too."

Leo just shrug his shoulder and said "It simple really."

He pointed to Leo "He will tech them bad things."

Jason "His ego is too big."

Thalia "She have anger issuse and need to lead the hunters."

Piper "She need to lead the greeks to shap."

Then Annabeth "Your simple a bitch, who only with Percy for fame and adventure. You even cheated on him, so get out and never show your face to The Father of Olympics."

Percy scream "SHE DID WHAT?!"

Annabeth just said "So what if I did, He mine and no was else."

Percy and everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Artemis and Apollo scream, For the first time, in unison "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT OUR FATHER YOU STUPIED OF EXCUSES OF A CHILDE OF ATHENA."

Everyone was shock. More on Percy and Zeus. Not only did the twins act in as one and agree on something, They call Percy their father. When the twins notice the stares on them they said in unison again "What?"

Ares said "You just call Scrawny your father."

"Oh, Well he will raise us and he save us more than once, So it be easer to accepted the fact he will be our father."

Everyone nodded their head to that statemen and agreed. Athena look to Annabeth and said "You are not worthy of being my daughter, So you are disown and banned from Olympics. Now leave."

Annabeth left when she saw no one was taking her side.

Percy beam pride to Artemis and Apollo and said his thanks. The twins smile and said theirs welcome. Leo(Oc) smile and tranfore the other Demigods home.

Leo look to Percy and snap his fingers and said "You are now the God Of Time, Fatherhood, Waves, Tides, Sun, Sky, Sea, Moon, War, Wisdom, Marriage, Seasons, Underworld, Blacksmith, Wine, Hearth. Stars."

Apollo whistle and said "Dame, That alot of titles and why so many."

Percy look at apollo with a blank stare and Said " It for me to make sure your dutys is furful. And Apollo did you used a cures word in front of me."

Apollo shrank at his stare and said "Yes."

"I'm giving you a warning young man, if you cusse in front of me again, I'm washing your mouth with soap, Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, dad."

Leo try not to laugth at his face reacten to being call dad. He then snap his finger and all the gods and goddeses turns to fives years old.

"All of them will keep their past to them, but still act and think like fives years olds. See ya."

Percy see all the gods feel asleep and thought ' I should tell mom, she a grandmother now. Mayby tomorrow during nap time.' With that in his mind he took everyone to his new palace that Leo made for him. He tuck them in bed and went to sleep in his room.

Tell me should I add others gods and/or goddeses. Or mayby someone you like to see Percy rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I'm back d by the way Percy will be having other kids coming in so read and have fun.

Percy awoke to see his daughter Artemis in his bed as well Athena. He smile at them as what happen yesterday play in his mind.

Percy thought 'I'm a father now and for some reason it feel right.'

Look down to see Artemis and Athena waking up. He said "Had a good sleep?"

Artemis and Athena still tire said "Yes daddy."

'Daddy' melt Percy heart as he heard it. He look down at them again and said "Let go wake everyone up and visited grandma okay."

"Okay."

Percy got change to his white V neck shirt and dark jeans, Before he went to wake everyone up. He was surprise to see Zeus and Poseidon wrestling and Hades trying to break them up. He walk to them and pick up Zeus and Poseidon and said, in his strict fatherly voices "Zeus, Poseidon behave yourself or both of you will have to sit in the corner for two hours."

They nod their head and try to get down. Percy put them down and went to the kichten and saw Hestia making pancakes. He went to Hestia and said "Where did you learn to cook Hestia?"

"It come simple to me daddy."

"Well, go change, I take over from here ok."

"OKay, Daddy."

Percy heart melt throught the inoccent smile she had. He made enought pancaks to feed the half-bloods. He sweat-drop and thought 'oops made to many.'

Just as the thought left his mind all of his children came in to eat. They grab a plate and stack there pancaks after another. He was shock to see them eating that amount of food. His thought were 'Well, I'm going to be busy.'

Two hours later

Percy and his children was standing in front of an apartment. He walk in and went to his mother room. He knock on the door and waited. The door open to revel a woman. Percy Smile and said "Hi mom, I brought you a surprise."

"Really, What is it?"

Percy smile and said "Grandkids!"

Sally froze and said "Wh-what?"

"Grandkids and no I didn't get anyone pregnant."

"Then how."

That when all of the children run in. Sally notice there looks and gasp. She turn to see Percy scolding Aries for hitting his brother with a rubber hammer. She ask what happen. He explain his titles and job. After everything he look at his mom and ask "Is it okay to leave them with you to the afternoon, I must inform Camp Half-blood, Jupiter, The Hunters, And the Amazon, About the changes."

Sally smile and Said "Of course, I want to spent time with my grand's children. But I think Artemis want to come with you."

Percy turn to see what she said is true. He smile and said "Want to come with me to see everyone." Artemis nodded her head. Percy smile and pick her up and wave to his other children and left to Camp half-blood.

Camp Half-blood

Percy arrive at the tree. He look around to see if anyone was home. He saw a few half-bloods running from children of Aries. He chuckle and walk to the big house. Artemis was shying holding his hand as they walk. Percy saw Chiron and said "Hello, Chiron."

"Ahh, Percy my boy, how are you doing?"

"I been well, I came to Half-Blood to tell you I'm a god now and Mr. D won't becoming back."

"Oh and why that, may I ask."

"He been turn to five year old as well as the others. I'm now know as 'The father of Olympics'."

"Oh my, that pretty big Percy. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure I can hold out and you do relist this little girl is Artemis right."

"Yes, I was waiting for you to explain first. Anyway you better head out and go to the Hunters camp to explain."

"I will and I make sure to drop by to visited sometime. See ya."

Percy left in a shining glow. Chiron smile and Said to himself "This should be interesting."

The hunters camp

Percy was outside of their camp. He took a deep breath and walk in. He wasn't surprise to see an arrow try to kill him. But he was surprise to see one hunter try to grab Artemis and said "You shall not harm this girl." Of coure Artemis was scared and said "Daddy, I'm scare." This didn't sit well with Percy.

"You better give me my little princess back before you anger an god girl."

"What did you call me!?"

"I call you an girl. Now give memy Daugter before I take her back by force."

"Ha, Like you could-"

Percy let his killing arua out a little to prove he wasn't fucking around. And the hunter almost piss herself right there.

Percy smile a kind smile as the arua vanshid. He said "So do you really want to test me or give me my little girl back, Iwant to take my Daugter back home for her nap soon."

The hunter look at him and ask "Who are you?"

"Percy jackson god of time, tides, And fatherhood. And whole others titles."

"Please forgive me my lord, I didn't mean any disrespecte."

"It cool, Just dare try to take one of my children again, well let say you wish you die here."

The hunter gulp and for the first time in her life she discover the meaning of an protect father is. It kind make her of wish she have an dad like then smile and said "Gather the others hunters, please." She nod her head and left to do just that and warn them try not to piss him off.

Everyone was gather around to see a man holding a little girl in his arm. They try to take her from him, But after an very scary scaryer and cold glare, and very deadly arura around him, stop them and make some piss themself. Phobe one of the oldest wasn't scare walk up and said "What are you doing here boy."

"Whatch your tounge girl or I will shut it for you."

This got laughter from her. He suspect that. She think Artemis will procter from him.

"Do you wish to kill an hunter of Artemis and start a war."

"I wouldn't be so smug. Artemis can procted you from me."

"Oh and why that?"

"Who do you think asleep in my arm."

This gain gasp from all the hunters. Percy couldn't hold his smirk at there reaction

Phone was freaking out. Not only is there leader acting like a five year old and on this man lap. But she just bad mouth an god and he still piss from them trying to get her away from him.

Before she could said anything, Percy cut her off.

"Just watch your tongue next time. Anyway I'm here to tell you something."

Percy thenstarted explain everything. After everything he said something none of the hunters except.

"I like to adopted you all as my children. This way the hunters can have an father and stay together. If you refuseI I understand."

Every hunter scream ''Yes. We accepted."

Percy smile and snap his finger and claievery hunter as his own. The symbol was his sword Riptide with every small symbol of some others gods appears on top of there heads.(Just think of the Olympics around the sword) Percy smile and said "If you need me, call my name. And tell Thalia to come to Olympic. I need her for something."

One of the hunter Mary (He learn all the name of his new children, when apoted) said "Of course father. But what about the law."

Percy smile and said "The laws can go to a hole for all I care for. Nothing stop me from helping my children."

All the hunters smile and hug their new father goodbye for now. He was standing in front of the roman camp an hour later. He wonder if this will go well.

How was it. I don't know if I should add Gaia to be his child. I don't know. Any review and tell me should Percy adopted more and if so which.


End file.
